


Smile

by worthlessnaivedegenerate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Mild Blood, i may put this in an actual story at one point, ouma does the face™, very very mild mention of blood but uh hey if you don't like that stay away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthlessnaivedegenerate/pseuds/worthlessnaivedegenerate
Summary: uhhh I wrote a single okay paragraph once and I'm proud of it so take it





	Smile

And in just an instant, Kokichi Ouma smiled, and Saihara felt his blood run cold.  
Ouma’s face twisted and contorted like liquid, his pale skin melting into a dark, phantasmagorical rind like blood pouring over a corpse. His eyes pulsated through the shadow of his face, blazing against the corruption on his face, and his mouth, now a gaping maw, stretched passed his eyes into a grotesque red crescent. The world around him twisted into deep dark pool of red, and Saihara’s mind descended into a dark abyss


End file.
